Rush Hour
Player dies. Player is arrested. Ran out of time The real courier escapes |reward = |todo = Pre-Mission: Catch the real courier. Stop him from delivering the drugs. Intra-Mission: Get some wheels. If the player arrives on foot, they will be asked to acquire a vehicle before starting the mission. Find the drugs. Stop the courier. (x3) For the three cars before the final car is found, the objective is displayed when approaching each car. Check the courier's car for the drugs. (x3) No drugs here. Try another car. (x3) Must be him! Take him out! |unlocks = Slink |unlockedby = Ram Raider |alongside = Guardian Angel }} Rush Hour is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. Plot Slink has a shipment of drugs cleared from the airport, and has four rental cars completing the delivery - four identical cars with only one of them holding the drugs. TK takes out each of the drivers and finds the drugs before they are delivered to distribute the shipment. Objectives : Get some wheels [Back to top] *If the player arrives at the mission starting corona on-foot, they will be told to acquire a vehicle before starting. : Find the drugs. [Back to top] *After the man in the store's booth informs the player about the drug cars, they are told to find the drugs. The drugs are found in one of the four vehicles marked on the maps. Each will spawn near the player where they were first seen near the LaGuardia Airport, and will disband in various directions, particularly towards Midtown (Manhattan), Redhook (Brooklyn), Harlem (Manhattan) and Flushing Meadows (Queens). At this point, the player is also given 9 minutes to get to all vehicles and check them. : Stop the courier. [Back to top] *Upon approaching a drug vehicle, the player is told to stop the car. This can be easily achieved by firing several rounds of a weapon at the car, usually forcing the driver to stop, or alternatively outright killing the driver. Either way, the vehicle will then come to a stop. This objective is instructed on approach of the first three cars. : Check the courier's car for the drugs. [Back to top] *Once the car has stopped, the player should enter the car, to determine whether there are drugs in the vehicle. There will be a negative response if the car has no drugs, however the structure of the mission means that it will always be the last vehicle that has the drugs . : No drugs here. Try another car. [Back to top] *If the car has no drugs in it, the player is told to check another car. : Must be him! Take him out! [Back to top] *When the player finds the drug car, they are told instead to take him out. The vehicle will begin to drive even faster than the others, and will make a run through alleyways to escape. The car should be destroyed (easily done with explosives) to complete the mission. Pre-Mission Instructions #Catch the real courier. #Stop him from delivering the drugs. Gallery Gallery= RushHour-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. RushHour-DPL-GetSomeWheels.png|Get some wheels. RushHour-DPL-TalkingToManInBooth.png|Talking to the man in the booth. RushHour-DPL-DrugCarsArrive.png|The drug cars arriving. RushHour-DPL-FindTheDrugs.png|Find the drugs. RushHour-DPL-AllCarsScouting.png|All the cars on the map. RushHour-DPL-StopTheCourier1.png|Stop the courier. RushHour-DPL-TailingCar.png|Tailing a car. RushHour-DPL-CheckTheCourier'sCarForTheDrugs1.png|Check the courier's car for the drugs. RushHour-DPL-NoDrugsHereTryAnotherCar1.png|No drugs here. Try another car. RushHour-DPL-StopTheCourier2.png|Stop the courier. RushHour-DPL-CheckTheCourier'sCarForTheDrugs2.png|Check the courier's car for the drugs. RushHour-DPL-NoDrugsHereTryAnotherCar2.png|No drugs here. Try another car. RushHour-DPL-StopTheCourier3.png|Stop the courier. RushHour-DPL-CheckTheCourier'sCarForTheDrugs3.png|Check the courier's car for the drugs. RushHour-DPL-NoDrugsHereTryAnotherCar3.png|No drugs here. Try another car. RushHour-DPL-MustBeHimTake!HimOut!.png|Must be him! Take him out! RushHour-DPL-ShootingCar.png|Shooting the car. RushHour-DPL-JobDone.png|Job Done. Delivery stopped. |-| Videos= RushHour-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Job lowdown. Driver Parallel Lines - Mission 22 - Rush Hour (HD)|Walkthrough. Tips *It is essential for the player to use a fast sports car to get from one vehicle to the next. *Be aware that each of the drivers are armed and ready to shoot the player when they exit the car, assuming they are not killed beforehand. *If the player destroys one of the decoy rental cars before finding the real one, the guy from the rental agency will berate them. *Similar to Riding Shotgun, the unique "drug dealer" peds that spawn inside the cars will repeatedly spawn on the streets of New York both during and after the mission. This is due to the shared game mechanic in which utilised vehicles and pedestrians will spawn more commonly when currently on screen. Trivia *This mission is similar to the mission "Find the clue" from another game in the Driver series, Driver 2. Both missions involve searching for four cars within the time limit, with the three cars being decoys, and the last one having the real thing. The difference is that in "Find the clue", Tanner must find the car with the file, whereas in "Rush Hour", T.K. has to find the drugs and destroy them. Also, in "Find the clue", it's mandatory to destroy the cars before checking them, whereas in "Rush Hour", it's optional. References Navigation Category:Missions Category:2006 Era Missions